


Day Two: Hades

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Keith isn't the one causing trouble for once, M/M, Sheith Month 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: When Keith first wakes up it doesn’t take him long to realize something is wrong. First, he’s on the ground. Second, he can hear unfamiliar voices. Third, when he opens his eyes he’s one hundred percent sure he’s on Earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi part story but I'm going to wrap up Sheith month before I focus on this, and my other work.

When Keith first wakes up it doesn’t take him long to realize something is wrong. First he’s on the ground. Second he can hear unfamiliar voices. Third when he opens his eyes he’s one hundred percent sure he’s on Earth. A teenager with dark hair and sea green eyes is kneeling beside him helping him sit up.  
“Nico, are you okay? What happened? Do I need to call Will?” Keith clenches his eyes shut at the rapid fire questions, trying to think of the best way to go about this. On one hand, if he pretends to be his Nick? Guy it probably won’t take the other teenager long to figure out something’s up. On the other, if he tells him the truth he could very well end up dead if the sword on the ground next to them is anything to go by. He’s brought back to the present? Past? By the guy who kind of resembles Lance snapping his fingers in front of his face. “Nico if you don’t start answering the questions I will have Jason throw you over his shoulder and carry you back to camp.” Nico! That’s his name.  
“I’m fine, and I can’t really remember, and there’s no need to have Jason carry me back to camp. I can walk just fine.” He’s not so sure about the last part yet but his legs only feel a little stiff.  
“But I do need to take you to the infirmary and have Will check you out?” Keith quickly shakes his head.  
“No, I’ll be fine probably just hit my head a little too hard.” Lance number two as Keith mentally started to refer to him as looks unconvinced.  
“Where did you get the armor? It’s not your typical doom and gloom look.”  
“I don’t remember.”  
“Okay, I’m taking you to see Will and you guys and play Love Doctor whenever you have your head back.” A blonde haired teenager built like Shiro walks up to them.  
“Everything’s clear Percy, there was the strangest thing though,” Tall blonde and glasses says trailing off when his eyes land on Keith, brow furrowing.  
“Jason, we’re demigods I seriously doubt whatever you saw scouting is ‘the strangest thing.’” Percy says. “Nico, on the other hand, can’t seem to remember where he got that shiny armor from.” Jason frowns, sky blue eyes darkening slightly.  
“Well, let’s get him to Will and see what he can do for him.” Keith decides to stay quiet its obvious banter is the norm between this group of friends and he doesn’t want to risk saying the wrong thing. Demigods? Keith tries to remember any prior knowledge of the term but the only thing that comes to mind is Greek myths which is ridiculous then again, Keith himself flies a sentient mechanical lion with a protective streak, said lion is also the right arm of a robot claimed to be the defender of the universe. So Keith really doesn’t have room to judge on levels of unbelievable tales. They come to a stop in front of an archway with a sign that Keith can’t read but follows the other two through.  
“Nico are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Percy pauses then adds, “you didn’t use your powers any while we were fighting did you?” Keith fights the urge to raise an eyebrow or break something, maybe both. He slowly nods and to his surprise before anyone else can come up a blonde around Jason’s height, but slimmer apparently heard the last part and immediately starts going on about doctor’s orders and Underworldly business. Keith looks up and the boy stops mid tangent grabbing his face in both hands.  
“Infirmary now.”  
“What I don’t think that’s really nes-“  
“Di Angelo I swear to all of the Gods if you do not get your ass to the infirmary right now.” Something in his voice sparked the infamous temper.  
“Yeah, well last time I checked you aren’t my dad, so I’d appreciate it if you’d stop acting like it.” He said something similar to Shiro once back at the Garrison. From how quiet everything got Keith assumed that could have been the biggest mistake he could have made here.  
“Will wait,” he doesn’t know how he knows this is the guy Percy and Jason have been talking about ever since he’s woken up but he does know he needs to act quickly. “I’m sorry, I overreacted and it’s just bugging me not being able to remember the last few hours.” Will seems to accept the apology but still insists that Keith goes to the infirmary, which turned out to be an honest to god infirmary with cots and medical tools next to them. “What the hell.” He mumbles under his breath and the ground shakes a little and Will look at him alarmed.  
“Stop that.”  
“Stop what? I’m not doing anything.”  
“I think you’ve been cursed.” Real smooth this one is.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Your eyes, they’re purple instead of brown.” Keith debates the pros and cons of telling Will the truth if he reacts badly Keith could probably take him down.  
“That’s because I’m not Nico.”  
“Then who are you? You have to be a half blood or else you wouldn’t have been able to get through the barrier.”  
“Keith, and does it specify what the other half is.” Will seems to hesitate but shakes his head.  
“I want to believe you, but if someone is messing with your head, then it's best if we have a professional look at you.”  
“Aren’t you a doctor?”  
“Not medical but honesty.” Keith doesn’t register what the blonde means before he’s left alone with orders to stay here. Sighing he takes in the room around him. Will comes back with a small blonde with green eyes she smiles when she sees Keith. She takes his hand and her eyes going brighter.  
“I’m Annie, and I will know if you are lying.” She gives him a once over, “Are you Nico Di Angelo son of Hades?”  
“No, I’m Keith Kogane.”  
“You asked Will if the barrier specified the kind of half-blood. What are you besides human?” Keith feels compelled to tell the truth but chooses to keep his mouth shut. Will is standing by the door looking worried; apparently, this Nico character is a big deal around here. Annie pulls away turning to the other camper, “he’s telling the truth, he is not Nico.”  
“That’s what I’ve been saying so unless we can figure out a way to switch the two of us back the universe will be in danger because I highly doubt Nico is a piolet.” Keith snaps having enough of them talking like he isn’t here. And he seriously doubts Red will allow a stranger to take place of her Paladin. Will and Annie look at him.  
“I think it’s time we let Chiron know.”  
+WITH THE PALADINS AND NICO+  
Shiro has the Keith look alike pressed to the wall with his Galra arm at his throat.  
“Where is Keith?”  
“I don’t even know who Keith is,” The boy argues and it takes a moment for him to realize.  
“You’re from Earth.”  
“Yeah, where else would I be from? Pluto?” Shiro loosens his grip on the kid's shoulder but still keeps his arm at his throat.  
“You’d be surprised,” Shiro says dryly. Black hair falls into just as dark eyes and the air grows cold. Coran must have been working on the vents again. “So who are you?”  
“Nico Di Angelo.” Really the resemblance between Nico and Keith is almost uncanny but the name sparks something in the back of his mind, he shakes off the feeling. “And like I said I don’t know who this Keith is but if he ended up where I come from I sure hope he knows how to fight.”  
“Is that a threat?” Shiro’s arm starts to glow.  
“No just saying that if he proves to be a threat then my people know how to hold their own against whatever the Gods throw their way. “  
“Gods?”  
“Greek, sometimes Roman, and judging by the advanced technology of your arm this is some version of the future and seeing how this shouldn’t affect the past,” Nico takes a deep breath and with surprising strength of someone his build which really shouldn’t surprise Shiro because he had to physically pull Keith out of fights many times before, but he wasn’t suspecting someone so small to have so much strength he flips their positions so Shiro’s face is pressed against the wall. “I’m Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. And it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The doors swoosh open and the rest of the Paladins (minus Keith) rush in.  
“Keith?” Lance questions and Nico who laughs, “Not Keith.” He quickly amends Bayard appearing in hand. Nico sensing the threat quite literally disappears into the shadows. Shiro is rubbing his left shoulder looking at Allura.  
“Princess, we should put the castle on lock down in case Red is responsive to him.”  
“It’s unlike for a lion to respond to someone other than their Paladin.”  
“Yes, but what if the other person is its Paladin’s father?” Allura commands for Coran to put the castle on lock down.  
“Shiro, what do you know?” Shiro sighs running a hand through his hair.  
“It’s not much but I can remember looking at photo albums in the shack and Keith didn’t say much about it just pointed at a picture of Nico and his husband I think and said they are his great grandparents.” Lance lets out a loud laugh.  
“So the Shadow King is Mullet's grandad that explains so much.”  
“Shadow King?”  
“He just disappeared into the shadows so that’s what I’m calling him.” Pidge punches him.  
“So I hate to rain on your guy’s parade but, there’s a very high possibility that he’s still here,” Hunk says.  
“I can look at the security feed and keep an eye out for him.” Pidge pipes up.  
“She’s right, in the mean time I want all of you to be on high guard. Nico is fast and from the way, it seems as fast as Keith.” Shiro falling into the leader role, “everybody suit up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some discussions are had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did some math(shocking I know) and if I did it correctly then this should make sense but I don't have the paper with me I won't try to redo it, but there's been a slight change. Nico and Will are now Keith's parents instead of grandparents, just because I feel it adds more to the story as a whole. But I could be wrong.

It was only natural for them to be curious about the future but Keith is really getting sick of Leo asking about the machines, that's more up Hunk's style than his. Will has taken it upon himself to "mentor" Keith and show him all around the camp explaining things in vague detail and Keith is reminded when he was younger and a much older Will telling him stories he thought wasn't really about 'quests' and monsters. The Red Paladin is mentally kicking himself for brushing it off has him being an old man.   
"You remind me more and more of Nico that more time I spend with you." The son of Apollo comments once they reach a top of a mound.   
"Oddly enough you aren't the first person to say that to me today," Leo mentioned at least three times, Percy did twice and Jason wanted to say something but Keith could tell he refrained. He's felt floaty since the beginning of this whole situation like it's not real, but he trained with Percy and the bruises he has to feel pretty damn real. He thinks about the other Paladins and wonders if Nico is having an easy time. Of course, thinking about the Paladins bring thoughts of Voltron which bring thoughts of Zarkon and he really hopes Red will let someone else pilot her while he's gone if anything happens.   
"Keith are you okay, you spaced out on me for s minute." Keith nodded trying not to think about the worst possible outcome of this whole thing. "Well it's obvious you're related to Nico, but my question is who else are you related to." The head medic tilts his head and Keith laughs loud.   
"I'm sorry, but are you really that blonde." Will blinks at him and maybe it's just the stress building up but Keith keeps laughing without restraint eventually he calms down enough to say. "You." Will stops in his tracks.   
"What."   
"You," Keith repeats, "I thought that would be obvious when you told me stories I didn't believe them until I was kidnapped by a giant blue mechanical lion," Looking more closely at the kid Will can see the slight similarities between the two of them but,   
"How?"   
"Well you two are demigods, right?"   
"Yes, but that doesn’t mean we can defy biology."   
"Apparently my granddads thought you two deserved a kid." Keith deadpans and he quickly covers his mouth before saying quietly "I'm turning into Lance.."   
"Does that mean?"   
"Yes, but don't go around telling him that because if he's anything like me that will just make him back out of it and despite what most people think I enjoy existing."   
"If you really are our kid then, what's with the last name?" Keith smiled bitterly.   
"You guys had me around I'd say 55 and Nico," he pauses taking a deep breath "Dad died when I was about three. You took care of me the best you could but according to the officials your best wasn't enough."   
"How did he..." Will couldn't bring himself to say it, while Nico is the Prince of the Underworld he can't imagine him being dead. (Despite all of the close calls he's had)   
"I thought you were crazy at the time but you just summarized it has an accident with monsters. Look I don’t want to tell you too much but if there is something you can change, please don't let him leave the house on November 20th, 2053." Because if Keith can save one life he will, even if that means not ever going to the Garrison and meeting Shiro.   
"You really expect me to remember that far ahead. Also, how is it you never knew about demigods until now?"   
"I think it was yours's and dad's way of protecting me."   
"Still, you're a child of two demigods you would have..." Will trails off has Nico pulls a neckless out of his shirt. At the end of it a symbol.   
"You guys always told me that my grandfather gave this to me when I was a baby and that it brought protection upon the wearer."   
"And you believed it?"   
"I was a kid, and afterward it was the only other thing I have that connected me to my family."   
"What was the other thing?" Keith reaches behind him and unsheathes a knife.   
"This."   
\-------   
Nico stares at the group in front of him, four humans two aliens apparently. The one in the black armor Shiro, Nico mentally reminds himself steps forward.   
"I want to make one thing clear," The son of Hades says "I have no intention of hurting any of you. I just want to get back to my time and," he trails off remember something that Annabeth said "never mind. Just help me get back and then we can get this Keith character back."   
"How do we know we can trust you?" The female alien asks a clear tone of authority.   
"You're the ones with the weapons, not me." He looks pointedly at Shiro's arm, then to the blue-clad teen holding a rifle-style weapon.   
"I am Princess Allura of Altea and these are the Paladins of Voltron." She steps aside and lets the humans take the stage. Is everyone in the future this dramatic.   
"I'm Nico di Angelo," he interduces himself then adds the formality "Prince of the Underworld." Okay so maybe he's been hanging out with Percy too much but he has to admit that sounds better than 'Death Boy' at the moment. The paladins breathe in while Allura studies him in a way similar to the way Annabeth does.   
"Interesting I've never heard of such a place is it on Earth?"   
"Of course, very pleasant I assure you," for a kid of Hades but she doesn’t need to know that.   
"The Underworld?" The small one asks and Nico is trying to tell if it's male or female. "Has in Hell."   
"Well, it depends on who you ask."   
"I'm asking you."   
"Like I said it's not that bad of a place, depending on where you are."   
"And someone else?"   
"Hell, definitely." The Paladins share a look and Nico really wishes he has his sword with him.   
"How?" The Blue one speaks up. Leaning forward the son of Hades asks.   
"How familiar are you with Greek Mythology?"


	3. Chapter 3

       Really all things considered everything turned out okay. Keith is holding his luxite blade like this life depended on it, and in this case, it may very well. What happened was Will was explaining things to Percy and Jason, when there was an explosion close enough to knock the Paladin and the Demigods off their feet.

“Keith get back to camp.” Will commands once they can hear again, he may be a medic but they’re going to need him. Keith doesn’t respond other than pulling the blade out focusing on awakening it. Once it reaches its full length he gives the three a pointed look.

“You aren’t in charge of me just yet,” Keith says before running into the commotion the other three following close behind.

“Think your blade will work against these?” Percy asks as they skid to a stop,”these” look like Galra.

“It might,” Keith says before plunging into the battle and Percy sighs.

“He’s Nico’s alright.” He mutters before he and Jason follow the Red Paladins example.  Keith stumbles once the Galra like disintegrates, okay so fighting something other than aliens is a learning curve.

The fight goes on for what feels like hours when a blaze goes past his head. His first thought is Red. But when he remembers where he is he thinks. Fire. Leo. More backup.

“Come on Space Boy lets get rid of these and get back into the barrier.” Blades continue to clash until the enemies disappear. Literally. Keith doesn’t realize anything is wrong until Leo is steadying him and talking fast.

“Okay, let's see what the Apollo cabin can do for you, my friend.” They’re around the same height so it’s not much of a stretch for Leo to throw his arm over his shoulder and drag him back to camp. Keith still doesn’t understand what’s going on but looking down he sees blood on his abdomen.

“Oh,” he whispers before he’s unconscious.

)))))))))))))))))))))))

“So this castle is a ship, which houses five mechanical semi-sentient lions who happen to be weapons who can form together into one big robot.” Nico doesn’t get worked up over machinery like Leo does but even he can admit that’s pretty cool.

“That pretty much covers it.” Nico’s eyes narrow at the tone of Lance’s voice.

“You’re hiding something,” he doesn’t need Reyna’s hounds to know when someone is withholding information. The Blue Paladin sighs before speaking again.

“Shiro doesn’t want me telling you this but, we’re kind of in the middle of an intergalactic war with some purple alien named Zarkon who happens to be the worlds biggest douche.” Lance expects Nico to go off or something like Keith would and undoubtedly did when he woke up in Nico’s time but the Demigod stares at him before asking.

“So some purple dude with a mean streak is supposed to scare me?” He lets out a laugh, “I’m the son of Hades, Lance. I’ve fought against Titans and some Gods. I’ve been held hostage in a jar with little to no air. I survived Tartarus if you think an alien war is bad, try fighting against giants.” Okay so maybe Will was right about not pinning up his emotions but Lance is actually quiet for a long while so that’s a plus.  Nico is almost startled when he’s being pulled out of the room into the elevator.

“Where are we going?”

“Hangars, we’re going to let you meet the lions.”

“And by ‘we’ you mean you.”

“Yep.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I really am. I've had this written since December but I never typed it until now. It's also really short so again sorry(2x)

Leo bursts into the infirmary with Keith draped over his shoulder.  
“Will, I need your help here!” He calls. The son of Apollo rushes over helping the injured boy down onto a cot, yelling orders at his siblings.  
“Can’t you give him anything?” Leo asks and Will shakes his head. “Ambrosia, Nector, Spaceshrooms?”   
“I don’t know how he would react.” Will is already cleaning the wound and stitching it up, thanking whichever gods happened to listening that Keith was unconscious. It takes a better part of two hours to declare him stable. Will steps back pushing his hair back with his arm. Leo stands up slowly from the corner he claimed.   
“How is he?”  
“He should be fine, the recovery will be a pain but I don’t to risk giving him anything.” Will pauses for a moment then asks “Where did you get spaceshrooms from?” Leo laughs tilting his head back.   
“I don’t know he’s from space.” Before Will can argue with that Percy and Jason come in. Jason looks like recently swallowed a lemon, and Percy looks mildly agitated.   
“What’s going on?”  
“Chiron wants to talk to you.” Jason’s the one to speak.  
“Is that all?” The two share a look and Will knows he’s going to regret asking “What is it?”  
“Well, recent events have been brought to Hades attention and he would like to speak with Keith.” Percy voice sounds flat.   
“You guys stay here I’m going to go talk to Chiron.”  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Lance leads Nico to the lions hangar. Nico stops four steps into the room, Lance however continues on speaking. “This is Black she’s Shiro’s lion, Yellow is Hunk’s, Green is Pidge. Blue is mine.” Nico lets his eyes rest on the Red lion. “And Red is Keith’s.”  
“How do they work?” He takes a step towards Red.  
“That’s a little more difficult to explain.” Lance walks right up to Blue and rests his hand on her. “Magic? I don’t really know but each lion has a connection with their Paladin, it’s like having a best friend whose constantly inside your head, though sometimes it’s more like having a babysitter.” Nico can make a guess on who that’s directed at.   
“Do you even like Keith?”  
“He’s my teammate we have to like eachother.”  
“No you don’t. I’ve fought battles with people who dislike me.”  
“It’s complicated,” before the conversation can escalate Shiro’s sharp voice rings in through the air.   
“That’s enough.” Nico turns quickly, maybe it’s because he hasn’t slept in awhile but something about seeing the Black Paladin makes him snap.  
“Do you want to know what I’ve had enough of?” Nico storms up to the supposed leader. “You acting like you know more about this war then the other members of your team. I don’t know what’s going on here but last I checked you’re still human and if Keith is anything like me I don’t know how he manages to be around you.” He’s now standing nose to nose with the other male, breathing heavy. Shiro just raises an eyebrow before calmly saying.   
“Well the fact I’m his husband might help.” Nico looks like he might attack at any moment.   
“Guys you…” Lance is cut off by Red roar vibrating the room. Shiro smiles at Nico.  
“Welcome to the team.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop isn't charging so I rushed this chapter but enjoy

                 Nico stares blankly at the lion in front of him willing himself not to feel intimidated. The armor however plain it is makes this all feel more real. Pidge suggested bonding with Red saying it might be beneficial if they had to fight. It makes him feel ridiculous, he's not Leo machinery has never been his forte but he can sense some form of life emitting from the lion. Taking a deep breath he begins to speak.

"I am Nico di Angelo son of Maria di Angelo and Hades. I had an older sister, Bianca. And a half sister whose younger, Hazel. When Bianca died I blamed Percy for too long but I was given the chance to talk with her afterwards, that helped a lot. It made me realize some things." Like holding grudges is his fatal flaw or how to cope with a loss instead of chasing ghosts. "If it wasn't for WIll I don't think I would be here today. He's  one of the people that convinced me to stop running away from my problems..." He just talks freely in a way he hasn't done in years. He spends an hour talking until his voice is hoarse, before he realizes that he doesn't actually know how to fly if anything where to come up. "Okay I can do this," he mumbles not really paying attention until Allura's voice comes through the intercom telling the Paladins to report to their lions immediately. Nico takes one last deep breath to steel himself before entering the Red Lion.

* * *

          When Keith comes around he's shocked to find not Will by his side but some middle aged man with longish black hair, and really he should know better but according to Shiro he's self-preservation skills have always been lacking. 

"Who the hell are you?" The man lets out a dry sound of amusement.

"Hell is a pretty accurate description if I'm being honest. I have multiple names but given our location call me Hades." Keith pauses for a second trying to process this, if Nico and Will are his parents then this is,

"Hey Grandad," he mumbles

"So it's true William wasn't being dramatic." 

"Why are you here? From what I gather Gods don't really interact with their offspring. Let alone the children of their offsprings." Hades continues as though he never spoke.

"There's something that needs to be done and with lets say limited resources you are my only option." Keith is quiet for a moment his mind replaying all of the times he was used has a last resort. He needs to tread this carefully if he wants to get back to his time in one piece. However the more emotional part of his brain is screaming at him to yell at the God to accuse him of things that haven't even happened yet. Looking up he meets his grandfather's eyes. 

"What do you need?"

"How comfortable are you with Death?" Odd question just add that to the list Keith has been building since he got here.

"You have to be more specific because that has many meanings."

"How comfortable are you being around death."

"I can manage just give me a day to rest and I'll do it."

"You don't even know what it consists of."

"I don't need to. I'm a Paladin of Voltron." Before they could speak again the whole infirmary shakes. Keith looks out the window near the bed and sees a wormhole opening in the sky.


	6. Actually Chapter Six

Keith stumbles across the camp trying to keep an eye on the wormhole nothing or no one has come through it yet but with his experience it’s better to monitor things before they get out of control. When he reaches a group he can hear Leo rambling about trying to blow it up.

“You can’t, not only could that mess with the whole world,” that part may or may not be exaggerated “but that could be my friends not to mention the solution to all of this.” He gestures to the area around him not giving Leo a chance to respond he scans the camp for either Jason or Percy. He finds both of them with Piper and Annabeth.

“Percy, Jason, I need your help.” The two share a look not moving.  Keith sighs trying to keep a grip on his infamous temper. “Like now.”

“Hate to break it to you Keith but whatever you tell them they’ll tell us.” Piper says casually.

“Fine, Jason, Percy, I need your help because according to Hades there’s a barrier blocking…” He’s not entirely sure about who but he’s holding out hope for Shiro and the other Paladins. “My friends from traveling here, and it’s not the camp barrier but something more from my time. However it will take the power of three demigods of – Relating to the big three.”

“And are you?” Jason asks glancing at the sky.

“Am I what?” He doesn’t want a repeat of what happened the first time they defeated Zarkon.

“A demigod.” Percy finishes and Keith wants to punch both of them.

“I honestly don’t know but Hades seems to think I have some form of power and I don’t make it a habit of questioning Gods. If they’re close enough maybe I can try and channel some of  Nico’s.” The two share a look before nodding.

“What do we need to do?”                       

          Nico leans back against the seat he can almost feel Keith’s presence through Red. The Paladins are chattering all except Shiro not that Nico can really blame him because he’s just has anxious to see Will. Suddenly like hitting a brick wall the gentle glide came to a halt. Before anyone can ask questions Allura’s voice breaks through.

“There’s been a disturbance.”

“What kind of disturbance?” Nico asks he’s starting to feel strange almost like he’s shadow traveling but a  quick glance at his hands tell him he’s perfectly solid. When the barrier that’s holding them back fails somehow he’s thrown forward and the others are as well if their shouts are anything to go by. He recognizes the camp and he can’t help the noise that escapes him because he’s home. When they get close enough to land is when he speaks again.

“Let me go first they’ll likely attack if it’s someone they don’t recognize.” It’s a long stretch but his patience is wearing thin. He lands somewhat rough and before he’s even two steps out of the Red lion he can feel the connection dim and a blur of red and white and suddenly he’s fighting with you he has to guess is Keith but he’s moving too fast to get a decent look at him. Everything comes to a halt when at the same time both have each other’s blades pressed to the other ones throat. Finally able to get a good look at him Nico can see the resemblance the Paladins kept talking about and it’s kind of weird being on the end of his own sword .

“Nico?” Keith asks voice breathless but the blade never wavering,

“Keith?”  They have a stare down before the bayard disappears from his grasp and only then that’s when Keith lowers the sygain iron sword and hands it over to him. Keith clears his throat and gazes behind Nico’s shoulder probably where Shiro is.

“It’s a good blade, balanced.” Keith awkwardly says before going over to his husband, Nico only has a second to watch the scene because he’s once again being assaulted but this time he kind of welcomes because despite the fact he can’t see due to his face being pressed into someone’s shoulder he knows the voice.

“I swear to all of the Gods Nico if you do anything that stupid again, I’ll personally kill you. I’m a doctor I know how to get away with it.”

“You don’t have a degree .”

“Shut up.”

“Should we meet our son-in-law?”

“I’ve just spent a good month with him, you can go ahead.”

“That bad?”

“No, he just reminds me of Jason in a way.”

“We can hear you.” Keith calls but he looks the happiest Will has seen him in the past few weeks.

“Okay we got Keith back but how will we get home?”  Lance asks.

“The same way we got here.”

“Not an option.” Pidge says looking up, the others follow and the wormhole for lack of better words is expanding than shrinking at a rapid pace.

“Why do I have a feeling we just walked into a trap?” Keith speaks dryly. And a booming voice rings out not long after

“Because you did.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to my older sister who not only gave me a flashdrive when mine was on the verge of breaking and saved all of my works, but also kindly let me borrow her charger for the weekend. So I'm partially back in business.


End file.
